Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid =^3/Inna Historia Berk
=Nareszcie! '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' - Nareszcie! W końcu nadszedł ten dzień! - '''mówiłam sama do siebie.''' - Dziś lecę na inną wyspę! Nie mogę się doczekać. W końcu będę miała spokój od ciągłych podrywów.. A co jeśli tam mnie nie polubią? Albo gorzej.! A co jeśli tak będzie więcej bezmózgich chłopców..! - '''nie mogłam znieść tej myśli. Na mojej wyspie jestem wyjątkowa pod każdym względem. Mam blond włosy i duże błękitne oczy. A do tego, podobno zabójczy uśmiech. Jestem szczupła, ale silna. Doskonale wywijam toporem. Aha. No i najważniejsze. Mam smoka, a raczej smoczyce jako jedyna z wioski. Nie zabijamy smoków, ale ludzie nadal się ich boją'''. - No dobra, Astrid! Przestań się nad sobą użalać! '''''Zeszłam na dół. Pożegnałam się z rodzicami i wpakowałam się na Wichurkę. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że rodzice pozwolili mi lecieć do wuja na wakacje. Leciałam z dobrą godzinę, gdy na choryzoncie pojawiła się wyspa. To napewno jest Berk.''''' - Hej, Stoik! Ktoś tu leci! - '''krzyknął Pyskacz.''' - To pewnie bratanica Finna. Pokaż jej gdzie ma lądować. '''''Zobaczyłam jak pewien mężczyzna zaczął do mnie wymachiwać rękoma. Chciał, żebym do niego podleciała. Hmmn.. Wygląda mi na kowala. No dobra. Ląduję.''''' - Witaj! Ty pewnie jesteś Astrid Hofferson.! - Tak zgadza się. Zastałam wuja? - Tak. Pewnie pomaga przy jakach. To strasznie uparte bydło. Nie chce dawać mleka, poki ktoś go nie poczochra po brzuchu i ... '''''Wtedy przerwał mu wysoki mężczyzna z rudą brodą. Nie powiem.. Zrobił na mnie duże wrażenie.''''' - Witaj Astrid. Jak zdrowie? '''''Wydał mi się bardzo sympatyczny.''''' - Dobrze. U rodziców też wszytko gra. - Znakomicie. Wuja zastaniesz w domu dopiero wieczorem. Masz jakieś pytania? - Yyy.. Tak. Gdzie mogę naostrzyć topór? -''' wskazałam na broń.''' - Tam jest kuźnia. Jak nazywa się twój smok? - Wichura. - Dobrze, Wichurko. Chodź ze mną do Smoczej Akademni. Dostaniesz swój pokój. '''''Wichura spojrzała na mnie i czekała, aż jej pozwolę. Pomachałam jej i poszłam w stronę kuźni. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce zaobaczyłam tam chudego chłopaka o brązowych włosach z połyskiem rudego koloru. Miał piegi i duże, zielone oczy na mój gust był całkiem ładny. Nie wyglądał jak te przygłupy z Convalii. Podeszłam do niego. Właśnie rysował smoka w swoim notesie.''''' - Całkiem ładnie. -''' powiedzialam zaglądając mu przez ramię i zapuściłam żurawia do notatnika. Nie zareagował. '''- Halo? Mówi się. - '''szturchnęłam go w ramię. Chyba myślał, że mówię do kogoś innego. Podniósł głowę i zaniemówił. Przyzwyczaiłam się i w normalnej sytuacji walnełabym takiego gapię, ale jego wzrok potrzący na mnie sprawił mi przyjemność.''' '''''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI''''' '''''Mówiła do mnie. Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem anioła. Anioła z wielkimi błękitnymi oczami i cudownymi blond włosami. Miała piękny, harmonijny głos. Chyba za długo się na nią patrzyłem, bo pomachała mi ręką przed twarzą, Ockołem się z tego transu.''''' - Pytałam, czy naostrzysz mi topór. -''' powiedziała powoli. Fatycznie mówiła to wcześniej, ale mój mózg się wyłączył.''' - Eee.. Jasne. -''' podała mi broń. ''' '''''Chyba się zarumieniłem. O nie! Zauważyła! Czkawka, nie rób nic głupiego! Weź topór i zacznij rozmowę... - mówiłem sobię w myślach. Zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta, ona już zadała mi pytanie.''''' - Jak masz na imię? '''''Nie chciałem jej mówić.. Czkawka. Jakie dziwaczne imię. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem już jak się ze mnie śmieje. Postanowiłem zaryzykować.''''' - Czkawka... - '''powiedziałem cicho, przygotowany na falę śmiechu. Totalnie mnie zaskoczyła.''' - Ładnie. Milo Cię poznać Czkawka. Jestem Astrid. '''Ona wcale nie miała zamiaru się śmiać. Mało tego! Powiedziała, że mam ładne imię! Byłem w siódmym niebie.! Astrid.. Takie śliczne imię.. Imię wojowniczki. Bardzo ładnej wojowniczki..''' - Mieszkasz na Berk? -''' dziewczyna postanowiła przerwać ciszę.''' - Tak. Od urodzenia. A ty? Nigdy Cię nie widziałem.. - Przyjechałam do wuja. Pewnie znasz. Ma na imię Finn. - Tak.. Znam. Wiesz, co? Poczekaj. Na ostrze Ci ten topór. - Dzięki. -''' ruszłem do drugiego pomieszczenia. Gdy wróciłem zobaczyłem, że Astrid siedzi przy moim biurku i przegląda mój''' '''notatnik.''' - Te rysunki są naprawdę bardzo realistyczne. Masz prawdziwy talent. Ja też czasem rysuję. - '''mówiąc to wyciągnęła z kieszeni rysunek przedstawiający Berk'''. - narysowałam to jak leciałam na waszą wyspę. -''' rysunek był naprawdę niesamowity.''' - Fajnie, że ktoś podziela moje zainteresowania. -''' uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.''' - Najważniejsze to, żeby mieć w życiu pasję. - '''powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od rysunków. Uważałem tak samo. Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś ma takie samo zdanie jak ja? Zdziwoło mnie, że potrawi tak błyskotliwie dobrać słowa. Widać, że dużo w życiu czytała. Bardzo różniła się od dziewczyn z Berk. Astrid była inteligentna i śliczna. To się żadko zdarza.''' - Myślałem, że wikingowie wolą okładać się maczugami, niż rysować i takie tam.. - Nudy. Wolę usiąść i porysować. Lubię też czytać o smokach i wogóle przebywać ze smokami. Chociaż one mnie rozumieją.. - Łał.. - .'''no brawo Czkawka! Tylko tyle zdołałeś powiedzieć?! " Łał " ? Teraz napewno Cię znielubi! No, ale coż.. Lubiła to samo, co ja.. to o czyś świadczy.. Oddałem jej topór.''' - Do zobaczenia Czkawka. - '''pożegnała się całując mnie w policzek. Czułem, że miękną mi kolana.. Dostałem całusa pierwszy raz w życiu.. I to od jakiej dziewczyny.. Nie mogłem się otrząsnąć.''' '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' '''''Chyba przejął się tym buziakiem.. hmmn.. Może nie powinnam tego robić? Chociaż w sumie.. To na Convalii tak żegnamy się z przyjaciółmi. Był w porządku, więc uznałam go za kumpla. A może trochę więcej..? Ciekawe, co sobie o mnie pomyślał. Hahaha.! Może kiedyś go o to zapytam.!''''' '''''Wróciłam do domu wuja Finna. Jak się dowiedziałam od wujka - Wichurka śpi w Akademni. Jutro przychodzę na pierwszy trening tutaj. Ciekawe, czy będzie tam Czkawka.? No nie wiem.. Ech.! Idę spać. Koniec wrażeń na dziś.''''' '''''Położyłam się do łóżka i od razu zasnęłam. Byłam wykończona.''''' Tu jest mi lepiej. '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' '''''Jestem na Arenie.. Nagle rzuca się na mnie Koszmar Ponocnik.! O nie! Przewrociłam się. Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiają. Czkawka podaje mi rękę. Już mam ją chwycić, a on zabiera ją i wpycha mnie mnie do wielkiej dziury. Spadam. Lecę coraz szybciej. Pojawia się Wichura. Chce ją pogłaskać. Patrzy na mnie złowrogo. Nagle strzela we mnie ogniem.. Nie!''''' '''''Oh.! Obudziłam się. To był tylko koszmar... Muszę się ubrać i iść do Akademii. Tym razem.. Tym razem będę lepsza. Lepsza od wszystkich. Nie pozwolę na śmiech. Będą mnie podziwiać. Ubrałam się i zjadłam śniadanie. Wyszłam na dwór. Eh.. Zapomnialam topora. Muszę się wrócić.''''' '''''Jestem już gowowa stoję przed Akademią. Droga powrotna trochę mi zajęła, więc się spóźniłam. Wchodzę. Wszyskie oczy powędrowały na mnie.''''' - Ale ładna! - '''powiedział trochę za gruby chłopak.''' '''- '''Cześć ślicznotko.! '''- odezwał się drugi chłopak. Był niski i brzydki, ale mocno zbudowany. Już go nie lubię.''' '''-'''''' '''Ej.! Siostra? Czemu ty tak nie wyglądasz? '''- to był wysoki blondyn. Mówił do dziewczyny o identycznym wyglądzie, co on.''' - A ty czemu wyglądasz jak łeb jaka? -''' zaczęli się bić. Byli całkiem zabawni, ale też bardzo irytujący.''' '''- '''Jestem Astrid. A wy? - '''przywitałam się.''' - Ja jestem twoim marzeniem, słoneczko. '''- chyba nie muszę mówić kto to powiedział.''' - Zignoruj go. Jestem Śledzik. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo miło mi Cię poznać Astrid.! '''- mówiąc to podał mi rękę. Gdy podałam mu swoją dziwnie jej się przyglądał. - '''Masz smoka, prawda? Gatunek Śmiertnik Zębacz? Jest koloru niebiesko - żółtego? - Yyy.. Tak zgadza się.. -''' ''byłam naprawdę zdumiona. Wystarczył mu rzut ona na moją dłoń, a już znał Wichurę.''''' '''- '''My jesteśmy Mieczyk i Szpadka. - '''powiedział długowłosy blondyn.''' - Chyba, Szpadka i MIECZYK.! - '''zdenerwowała się blondynka.''' '''-''' Ee.. Nie! Mieczyk i.. ee.. Jak ty masz na imię Szpadka? - '''''byli trochę glupsi, niż wyglądali.''''' '''- '''Ja Ci dam! -'' '''''zaczęła się'' ''bitwa..''' '''''Śledzik próbował ich rozdzielić. O, nie. Zostałam sama z tym kretynem.''''' - Ja jestem Sączysmark. Najlepszy z najlepszych! '''- ''śmiem wątpić. ''Pomyślałam.''' '''-''' Wierzę Ci na słowo Smark. - '''uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. Nie chciałam wyjść na zołzę.''' '''''Nagle zobaczyłam, że w końcie siedzi skulony Czkawka. Patrzyl na mnie. Udawałam, że nie widzę.. Pozwolę mu się przyglądać. Wtedy zauważyłam, że patrzy, opuszcza wzrok, coś rysuje, patrzy, opuszcza wzrok, coś rysuje.. Pomyślałam, że sprawdzę co tam majstruje. Wykorzystałam moment, gdy Smark coś gadał o sobie i podeszłam do Czkawki. Nie zauważył mnie. Zobaczyłam, że mnie szkicował. Zaimponował mi. Gdy podniósl wzrok i zobaczył, że mnie nie ma, zaczął się rozglądać. Stałam za nim.''''' - Na spódnicy mam jeszcze sakiewkę.-''' powiedziałam i sobie poszłam. Zostawiłam go osłupiałego. Haha! Niech się zastanawia. Odeszłam z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.''' '''''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI''''' '''''O rany! Znów robię z siebie idiotę! Co ona o mnie pomyślała? Chociaż.. Nie uderzyła mnie. Stała znów w tym samym miejscu, co wtedy i gadała ze Szpadką. Miałem wrażenie, że pozwoliła mi się narysować. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Odwzajemniłam to nieśmiało. Chyba się zakochalem...''''' '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' '''''Przyszedł ten kowal, co mnie witał. Przedstawił się. Teraz wiem, że ma na imię Pyskacz Gbur. Dobrał nas w pary. Sączysmark i Śledzik, bliźniaki Czkawka i ja. Ucieszłam się, że nie będę w grupie ze Smarkiem. Mięło 10 minut, a ja już wiem, że jest przygłupem.''''' '''''Znów podeszłam do Czkawki i powiedziałam.''''' - Mam dwie wiadomości dobrą i złą. - Eee.. Dobrą? - Jesteśmy razem w parze do ćwiczeń. - '''uśmiechnęłam się. ''Zobaczyłam, że jego oczy skaczą z radości.''''' - A zła..?'''- pomyślał, że powiem, że nie chce być z nim w parze. Pomylił się.''' - A zła jest taka, że będziesz musiał ze mną wytrzymać. '''- uśmiechnęłam się i mrugnęłam do niego.''' - Chyba wytrzymam.. '''- powiedział wstając. Chyba próbował udawać obojętność. Cóż.. Nie wyszło mu.''' '''''Ćwiczyliśmy dwie godziny. Tak minęły wakację. Czas minął błyskawicznie. Po zajęciach poszłam do lasu porzucać toporem w drzewa. Lubię to robić. Tak się relaksuję. Pomyślałam, że zaraz będzie zachód słońca. W Convalii zawsze oglądałam go z domu. Weszłam na najwyższy klif. Usiadłam. Nogi bezwładnie dyndały wzdłuż klifu. Nareszcie od tych kilku lat poczułam nieograniczoną wolność. Czułam jak promienie zachodzącego słońca muskają moją skórę. Miałam wrażenie, że wiatr woła mnie po imieniu. Przyleciała Wichura.''''' '''''Nagle usłyszałam szelest. Odwróciłam się i odruchowo chwyciłam topór. Zza krzaków wysedł smok. Nie byle jaki smok, tylko Nocna Furia.''''' '''''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ''''' '''''O nie! Szczerbatek zostań! Mówiłem cicho. Eh.! Za późno. Wyszedł. Astrid zaraz mnie zobaczy.. ''''' '''''Nie chciałem jej śledzić, ani nic.. Poprostu chciałem tu pomyśleć. Thor chciał, że ona też wpadła na ten pomysł.''''' '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' '''''Odłożyłam broń i podeszłam do smoka. Nie był agresywny.''''' - Cześć kolego.. Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - '''podrapałam go za uchem. Słyszałam, że jedyną Nocną Furię ma Czkawka. Chcialam, żeby chłopak wyszedl z kryjówki. Zauważyłam kawałek wystającej metalowej protezy pod krzakiem. Wiedziałam, że się chowa. Mam pomysł! '''- Wiesz, co mały? Poczekaj tu. Muszę coś zrobić... - '''podeszłam do klifu i stanęłam na jego krawędzi. Zamknęłam oczy i skoczyłam w dół. Czkawka wybiegł z ukrycia i wskoczyl na Szczerbatka. Otworzyłam oczy. Już siedziałam na smoku. Czkawka siedział przede mną. Obielam go w pasie. Gdy Czkawka chciał lądować na klifie, Szczerbatek poderwał się do góry i zabrał nas na romantyczny lot. Gdy wylądowaliśmy już na dobre, znów usiadłam nad klifem. On chyba nie wiedział, co ma robic w takiej sytuacji. Powiedzialam mu więc, żeby usiadł koło mnie. Usiadł. ''' '''- '''Lubisz skakać z klifów ku śmierci? - '''spytał ironicznie.''' -''' '''Lubisz śledzić nowopoznane dziewczyny? - '''odpowiedziałam równie sarkastycznie.''' - Dlaczego skoczyłaś? - Chciałam, żebyś wyszedł z tych głupich krzaków. Dlaczego mnie złapałeś? - A co? Chciałaś zginąć? - Odpowiedz mi. - Lubię Cię.. - Jutro wylatuję. - Co?! - Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć to powiec to teraz. -''' zażądałam.''' - Eee.. No jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która mnie .. hmmnn.. rozumie.. -''' powiedział cicho i nieśmiało.''' '''''Przytuliłam go i odleciałam na Wichurce. Nie chciałam, żeby widział jak płaczę. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Czkawka siedział skulony i chował twarz w dłoniach. Przepraszam. Powiedziałam cicho.''''' '''''Przez te dwa miesiące bardzo się ze sobą zżyliśmy. Śmialiśmy się razem. Płakaliśmy razem. Kłóciliśmy się razem. A teraz miałam go zostawić. Zostawić na 5 lat. Pięć, długich lat. Dlaczego tyle? Już mówię: Każdy młody Hofferson i Hoffersonówna muszą wyjechać na 5 lat w nieznane i wrócić cało. Chłopak ma stać się mężczyzną, dziewczyna kobietą. Głupia ta tradycja...''''' Kiedyś wrócę! '''''Czekalam na polanie. Wkońcu przyszli. Śledzik, Smark, bliżniaki i Czkawka. Zaczęlam się z nimi żegnać. Przytulałam wszystkich, nawet Sączysmarka.. Nadszedł czas na Czkawkę. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Odsunęłam ją i przytuliłam się do niego. Chwilę stał zaskoczony poczym przytulił mnie najmocniej jak mógl. Skończyliśmy się przytulać. O nie, Czkawka! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! Powiedziałam w myslach. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i pocałowałam go. Był naprawdę zaskoczony. Oddał mi pocałunek. Czułam, że się denerwuje.. Pewnie robił to pierwszy raz. Potem wsiadłam na Wichurę i ze łzami w oczach odleciałam. Oni też płakali, a zwłaszcza Czkawka. Ciężko było mi się z nimi rozstawać. Kochałam ich, a szczególną miłością darzyłam Jego. Ze wznajemnością.''''' Pięć lat później, czyli wielki powrót! '''''CZKAWKA LATA NA SZCZERBATKU JAK NA POCZĄTKU FILMU JWS2. ASTRID ROBI TO SAMO TYLKO, ŻE ONA NADLATUJE NA WICHURZE Z DRUGIEJ STRONY.''' (Astrid ma taki sam strój jak Czkawka. Później ma taki strój jak w JWS2)'' '''''Lecą, lecą, spadają, szybują.''''' - Aaaa! - '''krzyczą, poczym wpadają na siebie. Spadli na małą wysepkę.''' '''- '''Ej.! Uważaj jak.. - '''dziewczyna zaniemówiła.''' '''- '''Ty też latasz?''' - Czkawka był w szoku. '''- Kim jesteś? '''''Dziewczyna zdjęła kask. Czkawce ukazała się piękna blondynka o niebieskich oczach.''''' - Teraz ty się pokaż. '''- zażądała odważnie i przywołała Wichurę. Chłopak rozpoznał smoka i zdjął niepewnie kask.''' '''- '''Jak się nazywasz? '''- Czkawka rozpoznał ją, ale wolał mieć pewność.''' - Jestem Astrid Hofferson. A ty? - '''chłopak prawie zemdlał.''' - Czkawka Haddock... - Czkawka.. -''' powtórzyła - '''Czkawka! '''- pocałowała go. Odwzajemnił to.''' '''- '''A - ale skąd się tu wzięłaś? - '''chłopak był przeszczęśliwy.''' '''- '''Wróciłam! - Astrid, to cudow... '''- nie dokończył, bo dziewczyna znów go pocałowa.''' '''- '''Na Thora, ale się cieszę! Witaj w domu! - Astrid! Musimy iść do wioski. Mój ojciec pewnie będzie chciał wyprawić przyjęcie w Twierdzy, ludzie się za tobą stęsknili, trzeba Ci znaleźć dom i.. Astrid, czy ty mnie wogóle słuchasz? '''- Astrid i Czkawka szli za rękę wzdłuż plaży. Dziewczyna wcale go nie sluchała. Patrzyła tylko na morze. Cały czas była uśmiechnięta.''' - Nie. '''- odpowiedziała nad wyraz spokojnie. Chciała rozkoszować się chwilą.''' - Widzę, że twoja miażdżąca szczerość się nie zmieniła. - '''powiedział. Trochę żartem, ale i z wyrzutem.''' - Czkawka. '''- stanęła i zpoważniała patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. -''' Nie gniawaj się na mnie. Nie byłam tu pięć lat. Wiesz jak się ztęskniłam za tym morzem? Za tym piaskiem? Daj mi chwilę.. - A za mną się nie ztęskniłaś? - Wiesz, co? Przystojny z Ciebie facet. '''- powiedziała niespodziewanie.''' '''Czkawka po raz pierwszy usłyszał od kogoś "facet". Zwykle mówiono "dzieciak", "nastolatek". Określenie "facet" bardzo mu się spodobało. Nie, wróć. Nie samo słowo. Astrid, która wymawia to słowo. To mu się spodobało.''' - Poważnie tak uważasz? '''- '''Jasne. Aż się dziwię, że nie masz dziewczyny. - '''roześmiała się.''' - Dziewczyny? A stąd wiesz, że nie mam? Może mam.. - Tak... Oczywiście.! I dla tego chodzisz z jakąś obcą dziewczyną za rękę i całujesz się z nią na powitanie. - '''mrugnęła do niego zalotnie.''' - Hahaha..! To ty mnie pocałowałaś..! - Odnioszę wrażenie, że się skarżysz... Było tak źle? -''' spytała zadziornie.''' - No nie wiem.. W sumie to już zapomniałem jak było. - '''chłopak chciał ją sprowokować.''' - Zapomnij! -''' wybuchnęła szczerym śmiechem. '''- Myślisz, że nie mam nic innego do roboty, tylko całować się na prawo i lewo? Najpierw musisz sobię zasłużyć. - A w jaki sposób? - '''na jego twarzy pojawiła się nadzieja i rozbawienie.''' - Nie wiem.. Zapytaj swojej "dziewczyny" '''- mówiąc to zaczęła biec w wodę i śmiać się. Chłopak podbiegł do niej i przytulił ją.''' '''- '''W jaki sposób? - Mówiłam kogo masz się zapytać..! '''- powiedziała tuląc się w jego ramiona i oplatając ręce w jego pasie.''' '''- '''No to się pytam... '''- powiedział nieśmiało i podniósł delikatnie jej podbródek poważniejąc.''' - Wiesz.. Musisz powiedzieć, co o niej myślisz.. -''' spoważniała i patrzyła mu w duże, zielone oczy. Oczy pełne uczucia.''' - A jeśli uważam, że jest przepiękna i, że chce ją uszczęśliwiać do końca życia? '''- spytał robiąc maślane oczy.''' - Myślę, że tak możesz zasłużyć... - '''Czkawka pochylił się i złożył na jej ustasz delitany pocałunek. Na początku był nieśmiały i taki, jakby cichy... Ale, gdy zorientował się, że Astrid nie stawia oporu, a wręcz przeciwnie, pocałunek stawał się coraz mocniejszy i namiętny.''' '''''I stali tak, zanurzeni po kolana w morskiej wodzie. Stali i całowali się. Gdy skończyli, obięli się i wyznali sobię miłość.''''' '''''Niestety... Wszystko zaczęło się komplikować...''''' Lęk? - Astrid..? - '''spytał Czkawka, gdy szli w stronę Twierdzy.''' - Hmm.? -''' odwróciła twarz w jego stronę.''' - Dlaczego ja?''''' ( tak, mi też kojarzy się z Polsatem xD)''''' - Co "dlaczego ty"? - Dlaczego to ja tu z Tobą idę, a nie ktoś inny? - Nie rozumiem. - Jest tyle chłopaków. Lepszych ode mnie. Jestem ciamajdowaty i słaby. Nawet nie wyglądam jak prawdziwy wiking. - '''Czkawka posmutniał. ''' - Co z tego? - Jak to, "co z tego"? Spójrz na siebie.. - Emm.. No wyglądam zwyczajnie, raczej.. - '''powiedziała niepewnie. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że Czkawka nie jest zadowolony z jej wyglądu.''' - Zwyczajnie? Jesteś najładniejszą dziewczyną na Berk! Wiesz ile chłopaków dałoby sobię rękę uciąć, żebyś z nimi porozmawiała chociaż przez minutę? - Do czego ty zmierzasz, Czkawka? - '''Astrid poczuła, że rozmowa kieruje się na niebezpieczne tory.''' - Powiedz mi proszę.. Co ty we mnie widzisz? - Słuchaj. -''' spoważniała i zatrzymała się, delikatnie trzymając dłońmi jego twarz.''' - Jesteś wyjątkowy. Przystojny i inteligentny. Czuły i delikatny. Nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia. - Taa.. Jestem słaby i tchóżliwy. -''' znów posmutniał.''' - Jesteś wyrozumiały i wrażliwy. Ale jesteś też głupszy niż Cię zapamiętałam. - Jak to? - chłopak poczuł, że Astrid zaraz z nim zerwie. - Gdybyś był mądrzejszy nie wygadywałbyś takich bzdur. - To nie są bzdury.. - Czkawka.! Wiem jak wyglądam i wiem dlaczego Cię kocham. Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi. Czujesz się ze mną nie pewnie? - Trochę.. - Dlaczego? - Bo.. ech. Jesteś taka.. no.. - No jaka?! - Idealna! Jesteś idealna, dobra? Dlatego się boję, że nie jestem dla Ciebie wystarczająco dobry! Boję się, że Cię stracę..! Dziewczyna szeroko otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Poczym otarła łzę, która leciała po policzku Czkawki i pocałowała go. Później przytuliła się do niego. - Kocham Cię. - Ja Ciebie mocniej.. - Tak, wiem. Poszli do Twierdzy. Krótko i na temat. '''''Stoik zauważył syna z daleka i podszedł do niego.''''' - No! Tu jesteś! Nie było Cię cały dzień, gdzieś Ty się podzie.. - '''Stoik dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego jedynak nie jest sam. Trzymał Astrid za rękę. - '''Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? Bratanica Finna? - Zgadza się Wodzu. - '''powiedziała uśmiechając się pięknie.''' - Pięć lat Cię nie było! Ale wyładniałaś! Niechno Cię uściskam, dziecko! - '''przytulił Astrid nie zważając na jej zakłopotanie.''' '''-''' Eee.. Jak też się cieszę, że Pana widzę.. - '''powiedziała ledwo łapiąc tlen. Stoik ściskał ją mocniej niż myślał.''' - Tato.. Może pójdziesz.. no, wiesz.. do Pyskacza na przykład.? - '''Czkawka próbował ratować Astrid.''' - Pyskacz może zaczekać. Musimy urządzić przyjęcie powitalne w Twierdzy! Natychmiast! - Ale wiesz Wodzu..ee.. Jestem trochę zmęczona podróżą i wogóle.. - '''poczym teatralnie ziewnęła i przetarła oczy.''' - Och.. No dobrze. Idź już do wuja i połóż się spać. Jutro ogłosimy twój powrót. Mam nadzieję, że na stałę.? - '''Czkawka popatrzył na nią z nadzieją. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał się spytać, czy dziewczyna zostanie.''' '''- '''Szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem.. Bo, mam rodzinę na Convalii i.. Nie wiem. Chciałabym tu zostać, ale nie mogę mieszkać z wujem do końca życia, prawda.? - Cóż. Cokolwiek postanowisz wiedz, że będzie dobrze. - Dziękuję. To.. Narazie Czkawka.. - '''powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek. Poszła do wuja Finna. Stoik stał z otwartymi oczami i przyglądał się Czkawce, który mimowolnie dotknął policzka, w którego dostał buziaka i rozmarzył się.''' '''- '''Musimy, chyba porozmawiać synu...''' - stwierdził. - '''Chyba sporo mnie ominęło. - Chyba tak.. - '''powiedział nadal dotykając policzka i patrząc w stronę, którą udała się Astrid.''' Nowe wieści i związany z nimi niepokój. '''''Wódz i Czkawka udali się powoli do domu. Stoik dużo mówił o sprawach dotyczących Astrid, ale chłopak wydawał się być myślami daleko stąd. Gdy jego ojciec wkońcu zorientował się, że Czkawka go nie słucha szturchnął go w ramie, co skutecznie ściągnęło go na ziemię.''''' - Co? - '''powiedział rozmasowując ramię.''' - Zadałem pytanie. '''- odparł zirytowany.''' '''- '''Aaa.. ee.. Jakie? - '''Czkawka był zbity z tropu.''' - Ach.. Jak poznałem twoją matkę zachowywałem się dokładnie tak samo. - Znaczy jak? - '''udawał, że nie rozumie i potnął się przypadkowo o kamień.''' - Haha! No właśnie tak! '''- powiedział rozbawiony i pomógł mu wstać.''' - Dzięki. - Jak długo jesteście ze sobą? - Eee.. dzień.? - '''wymamrotał.''' - Tylko dzień, a ty już jesteś gotów się jej oświadczyć? - '''był zdumiony.''' - Co?! Jakie tam oświadczyć? Mamy dopiero 20 lat! - Ale gdybyś mógł to byś to zrobił, zgadza się? - '''stary wódz był mądrzejszy niż się zdawało.''' '''-''' Jasne, że tak.. Zaraz. Do czego ty zmierzasz, tato? - Do niczego, do niczego... - '''powiedział i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - '''W każdym razie, bądź z nią póki jest Ci dane. - Co masz na myśli? - '''chłopak spojżał na ojca podejrzliwie.''' - Wiesz przecież jak wygląda. Myślisz, że tylko tobie wpadła w oko? - Rozmawiałem z nią o tym i nie mam powodów, by się martwić. '''- powiedział trochę rozzłoszczony tym, że jego ojciec ma rację.''' '''- '''Mam nadzieję. Astrid jest zbyt wyjątkowa, żeby ją stracić. - '''nabrał poważnej miny.''' - Jest coś o czym mi nie mówisz? Tato..? - Ech.. No widzisz synu.. Bo przez tyle czasu jesteś.. ee.. to znaczy BYŁEŚ sam, że tydzień temu pozapraszałem dwie dziewczęta z innej wyspy. No wiesz.. Córki wodza i takie tam.. Jutro mają przypływać i nie wiem jak zareaguje Astrid.. - Jak zareaguje?! Ja jestem wściekły! Dlaczego wtrąciłeś się w moje sprawy?! -''' Czkawka zaczął krzyczeć. Na szczęście dotarli już do domu, więc nikt ich nie słyszał.''' - Zobacz to z mojej perspektywy.. Jeśli mój jedyny syn nie miał nigdy partnerki to chyba naturalne, że staram się pomóc! - Nie miałem dziewczyny, bo żadna nie dosięgała Astrid nawet do pięt! - A co by było, gdyby nie wróciła?! Czekałbyś w nieskonczoność? - Tak! Tak, czekałbym! - Przypływają jutro. Lepiej od razu uprzedź Astrid, żeby nie doznała rozczarowania. Wraz z dziewczętami przypływają ich bracia szukać sobie żon. Będą przez tydzień. Mam nadzieję, że was nie rozdzielą. - Bracia..? - '''chłopak był zszokowany i zaniepokojony. Pomyślał "''a co jeśli, których zacznie przystawiać się do Astrid? Takiego kolesia uduszę własnymi rękami!" ''Czkawka poszedł na górę nie mógł jednak zasnąć. Panował w nim niepokój i uczucie zazdrości. Kompletnie zapomniał o córkach innego wodza. W głowie krążyło mu tylko słowo wymawiane przez Stoika i odbijające się echem. "Bracia"... ''' Twarzą w twarz. - Witajcie na Berk! - '''krzyknął Stoik, gdy łódź już dobiła do Portu. '''- Synu, przywitaj się. - Nie mów do mnie jak do dziecka, tato. -''' Czkawka był mocno poirytowany. I zachowaniem ojca i przybyciem rywali.''' - A jak mam mówić? Przecież jesteś dzieckiem. - Mam 20 lat. - Naprawdę? Jak ten czas szybko leci... No, nie ważne. Przywitaj się. - '''chłopak westnął i podszedł do gości.''' '''- '''Witajcie. Jak jestem Czkawka, syn wodza Berk. -'''wyrecytował formułkę i uśmiechnął się blado. Tę jakże piękną przemowę powitalną ćwiczył z dwie godziny.''' - Witaj. Ja jestem Dolt. Jestem najstarszy. - '''powiedział. '''- To moje rodzeństwo: Nora i Elenor, Edmund i Topór. -''' do Czkawki podeszły dwie dziewczyny. Jedna opalona i ruda z brązowymi oczami oraz wyraźnym ADHD (Nora). Druga praktycznie biała. Biała skóra i czarne włosy. Miała też czarne oczy i trochę upiorny wygląd (Elenor).''' - Jesteście siostrami? - '''Czkawka nie widział żadnej wspólnej cechy, która mogłaby je łączyć.''' - Tak, wiemy. Nie jesteśmy podobne. Mamy też różne uosobienie. - '''powiedziała ponuro Elenor.''' - Moja siorka to straszna nudziara, nie? Ja tam wolę się bawić! Elka zachowuje się jak jakaś babcia! - '''Nora dostała ataku śmiechu.''' '''-''' Nie jestem żadną babcią. I nie mów do mnie Elka. Jestem Elenor i jestem dojrzała. - '''powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie. - '''Ty zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Dorośnij. - I co? Móże jeszcze mam zacząć ubierać się na czarno jak ty? - '''kpiła z siostry. - ''' Jestem taka nakręcona, że mogłabym kogoś ugryść! Hahahahaha! Kiedy będzie obiad? A gdzie macie kuźnie? Macie fajne smoki? Czy ta wyspa jest fajna? Macie tu coś fajnego?? - '''niemal weszła w Czkawkę. Rozglądała się na wszystkie strony i pokazywała w uśmiechu, nieco krzywe zęby.''' - Nora! Uspokój się natychmiast! - '''krzyknął Dolt. '''- Jesteśmy tu, żebyś wybrała sobie męża. - Ooooch... Wyluzuj! A z resztą, to nie chce żadnego męża! Nie będę siedzieć w domu i gotować obiadki! '''- '''Eee.. dobrze... A reszta? - '''powiedział zakłopotany Czkawka.''' - Ja jestem Edmunt. a to Topór. - '''tym razem odezwał się przystojny blondyn z czkoladowymi oczami.''' '''- '''Poznaliście się już? - '''nagle podszedł Stoik.''' '''- '''Ta.k... Chyba tak. '''- Czkawka nadal był zniesmaczony zachowaniem sióstr.''' - Doskonale. A teraz pójdziemy do Twierdzy. Poznacie jeźdźców. - '''powiedział Stoic i uśmiecnął się szeroko.''' Tego się niespodziewaliście! '''''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI''''' '''''Wszedliśmy do Twierdzy. Niemal od razu zauważyłem Astrid. Czułem jak w ułamku sekundy napełniam się szczęściem. Moja niebieskooka Astrid. Gdybym miał ją porównać do jakiegoś zwierzęcia to byłby to łabędź w skórze pantery. Nie podszedłem, nie pomachałem. Mam wrażenie, że Astrid ma jakiś czujnik w głowie i poprostu wie kiedy na nią patrze. A patrzyłem wyjątkowo czule - tak bardzo ją kocham.''''' - Czkawka, cześć! '''- podbiegła i przytuliła mnie. Nie odzywałem się. Patrzyłem tylko na jej piękną twarz i marzyłem. - '''Wszystko w porządku? Czkawka, halo? - Kocham Cię. - Tak, wiem o tym. Ja Ciebie też. -''' dostałem całusa w policzek. Wtedy Asrid zza mojego ramienia zobaczyła Nore i Elenor. Spodziewałem się awantury, ale Astrid była spokojna i uśmiechnięta. Podeszła do sióstr.''' - Witajcie, jestem Astrid. -''' powiedziała uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. '''- Jesteście z innej wyspy? - '''Nora już oczami wyobraźni widziała siebie i Astrid jako przyjaciółki jedzące czekoladki i plotkujących o chłopakach. Jednym słowem - przyjaźń na zawsze.''' - Ooo! Astrid! Miło mi Cię poznać! Jestem Nora i mam nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnimy.!''' - powiedziała (wykrzyczała Astrid do ucha) potrząsając energicznie ręką nowopoznanej dziewczyny.''' '''- '''Astrid Hofferson? - '''Elenor wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha.''' - To ty? - Przepraszam, ale czy my się znamy? - '''Astrid zaniepokoiła się. Czkawka zauważył to i przyciągnął ją delikatnie do siebie.''' '''- '''Elenor Glotterson. - Elenor Glotterson, Elenor... - '''mówiła do siebie. Nagle doznała olśnienia. '''- Ellie! -''' dziewczyny mocno się przytuliły, a reszta nie mogła pojąć o, co w tym chodzi.''' '''-''' Och.. Proszę tylko nie Ellie... - '''powiedziała rozbawiona.''' - Ellie! Ellie! Ellie! - '''Astrid zaczęła się śmiać i podskakiwać. ''' '''- '''Zniknęłaś tak... Nagle...''' - Elenor posmutniała i obieła Astrid.''' - Tak, wiem... Ale... Ten pożar... - '''z oczu dziewczyny powoli zaczęły spływać łzy na skutek samego wspomnienia.''' '''- '''Nie płacz.. Najważniejsze, że żyjesz. Jak się tu znalazłaś? - To długa historia... - Astrid... Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności? - '''wtrącił się Czkawka.''' - Tak. Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać... -''' Czkawka i Astrid wyszli z Twierdzy. Poszli nad klif. Czkawka usiadł na kamieniu, a Astrid stała przed nim.''' '''- '''Wyjaśnisz mi? - Bo.. Och. Czkawka, nie mówiłam Ci nigdy jak się tu znalazłam? - Nie. Prosiłaś, żeby nie pytać Cię o przeszłość. - '''powiedział trochę smutny i urażony.''' '''- '''Ech.. No dobra.''' - Astrid wzięła głęboki wdech.'' ''- '''Gdy miałam 5 lat poznałam Elenor. Mieszkałam wtedy na wyspie Emerald. Ellie i ja byłyśmy jak siostry. No, wiesz... Wszędzie razem i takie tam.. W wieku 10 lat w mojej wiosce wybuchł pożar. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, ogień spowodowały smoki. Byłam wtedy z Elenor. Trzymałyśmy się za ręce i płakałyśmy. Moi rodzice i brat Ellie - Dolt oderwali nas od siebie. Moja mama, która trzymała mnie na rękach biegła z moim tatą do najbliższej łodzi. Nie wiem, co stało się z Elenor i jej rodziną. Wyspa została spalona. Nie wiem, czy coś na niej zostało. Z tamtego dnia pamiętam głównie krzyki i płacz. Gdy się obudziłam, byłam już na Convalii. Tak wiem, o tym też Ci nie mówiłam... W wieku 15 lat przybyłam tutaj. Na wakacje do wuja. No.. trochę się przedłużyły nie powiem.. Później wyjechałam w świat. Teraz mam 20 lat i wróciłam tu. Ale to wiesz. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - '''nadal był w szoku po tym, co właśnie usłyszał'''''. - ''Nie ufasz mi? - Czkawka.. Chciałam zapomnieć. Gdybym Ci nie ufała to nie powiedziałabym Ci tego wcale. Ale okoliczności zmusiły mnie do tego akurat w tym momencie. - A co z Norą? Z nią też się przyjaźniłaś? - Nora jest młodsza od Ellie. Elenor ma 20 lat jak my, a Nora 15. Była za mała, więc nic nie pamięta. Może o tym wie z opowieści, ale nie wiem tego. - A dlaczego "Ellie"? - Co? - '''nie zrozumiała.''' - No bo... Ellie to przecież nie jest zdrobnienie od Elenor... - Tak, wiem. Ale Elenor zawsze wydawało mi się takie... Poważne.. Ellie jest śliczne i bardzo do niej pasuje. Chociaż... Raczej pasowało... - Naprawdę? Przecież jest taka... No wiesz. - Kiedyś wyglądała inaczej. Porozmawiam z nią. - Astrid.? - Tak? - Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś. To musiało być trudne. '''- wstał i ją przytulił. - '''Kocham Cię. - Ja Ciebie też. - '''odwzajemniła uścisk. - '''Wracajmy już do Twierdzy. Krótkie wyznanie. '''''Czkawka i Astrid wracali do Twierdzy. Szli przytuleni i, co jakiś czas zerkali na siebie z uśmiechem.''''' '''''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI''''' ''Ona tyle w życiu przeżyła... Przeprowadzka z miejsca na miejsce. Ciągła niepewność i nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Patrze na nią i nie mogę przestać. Zupełnie jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła kazała mi dokładnie obserwować każdy jej ruch. Codziennie rano, gdy się się budzę, nie mogę uwierzyć w to jaki jestem szczęśliwy. Mam oddanych przyjaciół, wspaniałego smoka i Astrid. Całą Astrid. Pięć lat temu marzyłem, by na mnie spojrzała. A teraz? Idę i ją obejmuję. Kocham to uczucie, kiedy jest obok i się uśmiecha. Jedyne, co mnie irytuje to, że jestem o nią strasznie zazdrosny. Na szczęście nikt o tym nie wie, ponieważ tego nie okazuję. To trudne być z piękną dziewczyną. Ale odkąd jesteśmy razem 'oficjalnie' jej adoratorzy dali sobie spokój. Pewnie gadałbym tak dalej, ale z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Astrid.'' - Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz? - '''spytała ze śmiechem. Kompletnie zapomniałem, że się w nią wpatruję.''' - Ja? - A kto? Ja? O czym tak myślałeś? - '''posłała mi szczery uśmiech.''' - O tobie, o mnie... O wszystkim. - Coś Cię trapi? - '''zapytała z troską.''' - E tam. Problemy życia codziennego. - '''puściłem do niej oczko.''' - Dobra, dobra panie casanovo! - '''szturchnęła mnie delikatnie w żebro. - '''Wiesz, co? Czasem nie mogę uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. - '''powiedziała dokładnie to, co myślę. Czy to nie chore, że jesteśmy tacy dopasowani?''' - Ja też. Czasami mam wrażenie, że obudzę się rano, a... - Ciebie nie będzie... - '''dokończyliśmy razem. Nie wiedziałem, że też się o to martwi. Poczułem, że muszę ją do siebie przytulić. Ona najwyraźniej też, bo w tym samym czasie czule przylgnęliśmy do siebie.''' '''-''' Cieszę się, że jesteś tu ze mną. - Ja też Czkawka. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo Cię kocham. - '''zatrzymałem się na chwilę. Pierwszy raz usłyszałem od niej te słowa. Astrid nie była skora do okazywania uczuć. Zwykle ja mówiłem, a ona odpowiadała "Ja Ciebie też". Chciałem jeszcze raz to usłyszeć. Nie wiem czemu. Chyba chciałem przekonać sam siebie, czy naprawdę to powiedziała.''' '''-''' Kochasz mnie? - '''uchwiciła mój podbródek i patrzyła mi w oczy.''' '''- '''Kocham Cię głupku. - '''uśmiechnęła się i podarowała mi najwspanialszy pocałunek na świecie. Moja Astrid. Moja blondwłosa i błękitnooka Astrid.''' Zmiana na lepsze? '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' ''Jesteśmy już pod Twierdzą, Wchodzimy do środka. Pierwsze, co zobaczyłam to uśmiechnięte twarze moich przyjaciół. Wszystkich z jednym jedynym wyjątkiem. Elenor siedziała w kącie i z uwagą przyglądała się ławie, przy której siedziała. Mimo iż obok nie siedział Topór i oszalała Nora, wydała mi się absolutnie sama. Podeszłam do niej od tyłu i przytuliłam ją. Była zaskoczona, ale kiedy zauważywała moją blond czuprynę uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniła uścisk.'' - Chodź Elenor. Musimy pogadać. - '''uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco. Zgodziła się bez zastanowienia. Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz i dotarłyśmy do "mojego" domu, a właściwie domu mojego wuja, którego nie było w domu. Usiadłyśmy na dywanie. - '''Zmieniłaś się. - '''uśmiechnęłam się.''' - Tak, wiem. Pojęcia nie mam kiedy... Chociaż chyba wiem.. Po tym jak się rozdzieliłyśmy. - '''posmutniała.''' - Dlaczego..? - Byłam rozdarta. Tak jakby ktoś wyrwał ze mnie kawałek serca... Wtedy przestałam o siebie dbać.. - Co masz na myśli? - '''zaniepokoiłam się.''' - Astrid.. Bo ja... - Tak? - Ja.. Ja choruję na anorekcję. - '''byłam zszokowana. Na dowód swojej szczerości podniosła luźny sweter, ukazując przy tym swój chudy, prawie wklęsły już brzuch. Na prawdę się przestraszyłam.''' - Na Thora! Ellie, przecież ty wyglądasz jakbyś nie jadła rok, albo dłużej! - '''dotkęłam jej lekko widoczne żebra.''' '''-''' Jadłam.. Czasem. Po prostu nie czułam głodu.. Astrid. Ty jesteś prześliczna. Cała. Wszystko jest w tobie idealne. Jesteś szczupła. Ja jestem chuda. Chuda, a szczupła to kolosalna różnica. Beznadziejnie wyglądam.. - '''popatrzyła na swoje chude nogi.''' - Jesteś naprawę piękna Ellie! Tylko musisz to piękno wydobyć na powierzchnię. '''- popatrzyła na mnie smutnie, ale już z nadzieją. - '''Już wiem! Zrobimy Ci metamorfozę!''' - zaczęłam podskakiwać ze szczęścia. ''' - Metamorfozę? A co to takiego? - Totalna zmiana wyglądu! Porzucimy Elenor i przywrócimy Ellie! Co ty na to? - No dobrze, możemy spróbować. - '''lekko się uśmiechnęła.''' - Zaczynamy od zaraz. - Co? Teraz.? - '''mocno ją zaskoczyłam.''' - Tak. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Powiedz mi proszę.. Co ty do licha masz na włosach? - '''na to pytanie obie wybuchnęłyśmy zdrowym śmiechem.''' - Chciałam, żeby moje włosy były odzwierciedleniem mojego nastroju... - '''powiedziała. - '''Farba malarska. - '''i znów wybuch śmiechu. Ach.. Tęskniłam za nią...''' '''- '''Choć! Idziemy to natychmiast zmyć!''' - rozkazałam. Po chwili obie roześmiane wpadłyśmy do latriny '''''(''''łac. łazienki''')'' - Ała! Nie da się delikatniej? - '''faktycznie. Mocno szarpałam te włosy, ale farba trzymała się dzielnie. Po chwili jednaj zaczęła schodzić.''' - "Chcesz być piękna? To cierp!" - '''wyrecytowałam ulubione powiedzonko mojej mamy. Ellie dobrze je znała, więc zaśmiała się szczerze.''' - I jak? Moje cierpienie coś dało? - '''spytała gdy włosy już jej wyschły. Na jej głowie znów pojawiły się cudne, miodowe kosmyki.''' - Jest ślicznie! Teraz nikt Ci się nie oprze..! - '''powiedziałam zadziornie za, co dostałam z łokcia w żebra. Zapomniałam o mojej takiej mini-mini-gigantycznej słabości... Łaskotki!''' - Nie, proszę! Nie łaskocz! '''- zaczęły się błagania o litość...''' - O proszę! Boimy się łaskotek? - '''już chciała mnie zaatakować, gdy nagle zrobiłam minę podobną do miny Szczerbatka, gdy o coś prosi.''' '''-''' Nie, nie rób tej miny! Aaa! Za słodko! Za słodko! - '''powiedziała, poczym teatralnie zemdlała.''' - Wstawaj księżniczko, musimy jeszcze zmyć ten biały pył z twojej buźki! - '''i znów szorowanie... No cóż. Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciółki? Ja dla mojej zrobię wszystko.''' '''- '''Tylko wiesz... Ja mam tylko te wielkie swetry. Pomyślałam, że może mogłabym zapisać się do Smoczej Akademii? Tam chyba musiałabym ubrać się w coś, co nie będzie zawadzać... - Nie ma problemu. Poproszę Phlegmę, żeby uszyła ci parę ubrań, a jak narazie ubierz się w moje ubrania. Są trochę stare, ale powinny być na ciebię dobre. Moje teraźniejsze będą na Ciebie za duże. - '''odruchowo spojżałam na jej brzuch, a później na biust. Była płaska. Prawie nie miała biustu. Ale to nie jej wina, że zachorowała. A może trochę jej? Z tych przymyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Ellie.''' '''- '''Astrid, dziękuję Ci za wszystko. - '''przutuliła mnie z całej siły. Mino chory nie była krucha. Była chuda, ale za to silna. Z trudem złapałam oddech.''' '''-''' Nie ma za co. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. - '''uśmiechnęłam się i znów padłyśmy sobie w ramiona. Muszę zaprezentować Ellie w jej nowym wydaniu. Ludziom opadną szczęki jak ją zobaczą. Czuję to. ''' Nowa, a jednak stara przyjaciółka. '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' - Pięknie. - '''powiedziałam, gdy Ellie założyła kilka moich starych rzeczy. Miała takie same ubranie jak ja. Z wyjątkiem kolorów oczywiście. Spodnie - ciemnobrązowe, top - lawendowy. Buty ma trochę ciemniejsze i krótsze. (w opowiadaniu Ellie nie ma kaptura, ochraniaczy i karwaszy na rękach jak Astrid). Ellie ma miodowe, długie włosy i nie jest już blada. Ma też brązowe oczy.''' - Dziękuję Astrid. Mogłabyś zrobić coś z moimi włosami? - Hymnn... Faktycznie. W rozpuszczonych będzie Ci niewygodnie na treningach. Co powiesz na warkocz dobierany? - Na bok, czy z tyłu? - Masz długie włosy, więc jak zrobię z tyłu to będziesz mogła przerzucić go przez ramię. - No to niech będzie z tyłu. - '''uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. Miała niezłe kołtuny, ale po godzinnej walce szczotka zwyciężyła. Muszę powiedzieć, że wyszedł mi wspaniale. Nie chwaląc się oczywiście...''' - Astrid, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wyglądam jak człowiek. - '''zaśmiała się - '''Tobie nie dorównam, ale Szpadce dorównuję, nie? - Przewyższasz Ellie, przewyższasz! - '''jeszcze długo rozmawiałyśmy. Opowiedziała mi, co się z nią dzialo i dzięki temu mogłam ją zrozumieć i wspierać w walce z chorobą. Powiedziałam jej o wszystkim. Najwięcej pytała się o mnie i Czkawkę. Powiedziała, że idealnie do siebie pasujemy i rozszarpie każdą dziewuchę, która tylko pomyśli, żeby mi go zabrać. Widzi ile Czkawka dla mnie znaczy. Mimo iż się przyjaźnimy to na początku byłam trochę zaniepokojona. No wiecie... Ellie wygląda teraz cudownie. Jestem kobietą, więc moje ukłucie zazdrości jest normalne, ale teraz wiem, że Ellie nie przystawiałaby się do mojego chłopaka. Zresztą. Powiedziała, że ma kogoś na oku, ale powie mi jak będzie tego pewna w 100%.''' '''Wyszłyśmy z domu (Elenor u mnie nocowała, no bo gdzie indziej? Jej rodzeństwo nocowało natomiast u Czkawki). Od razu skierowałyśmy się do Smoczej Akademii. Niech to szlag. Spóźniłyśmy się. No trudno...''' - Astrid, ale oni już trenują... Mamy tak wejść i, co wtedy? - '''Jeśli chodzi o chraktery to jesteśmy w dużym stopniu przeciwieństwem. Ale ta różnica nas łączy. Dopełniamy się nawzajem. W niej jest trochę mnie, a we mnie jest trochę jej.''' - Teraz zrobimy mocne wejście! Chodź, będzie super! - '''pociągnęłam ją za sobą. Wszyskie oczy skupiły się na nas. Tak. Na NAS. Poszłam za radą Elenor i zdjełam ochroniacze, karwasze i kaptur. Zrezygnowałam też ze spódniczki. W sumie to jest mi o wiele lżej bez tego całego sprzętu. Czkawka stał w osłupieniu i przygłądał mi się jak dziecko przygląda się słodyczą w cukierni. Nadal trzymając Ellie za rękę weszłam do Smoczej Akademii. Pomachałam wszystkim przyjaźnie i podeszłam do Czkawki.''' - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, były korki - '''puściłam mu oczko i pocałowałam w policzek na powitanie.''' '''- '''Eee...''' '''Nic się.. Nie stało.. Astrid.. - '''zaraz mu oczy wyjdą na wierzch.''' - Wszystko w porządku? - '''udałam zatroskaną. Przecież wiem o, co mu chodzi. Mimo to chcę to usłyszeć.''' - Pięknie wyglądasz... - '''powiedział z uśmiechem. Oboje się zarumieniliśmy. Wtedy zza moich pleców wyłoniła się Ellie. - '''Kto to jest?''' - Chyba się zaniepokoił.''' - No, co ty? Nie poznajesz? - '''przewróciłam oczami i pociągnęłam Elenor do przodu, aby mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć.''' '''- '''Elenor.? - '''patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Nie czułam zazdrości. Widziałam w jego oczach wszystko. Gdy patrzył na mnie w jego oczach skakały małe iskierki. Gdy patrzył na kogoś innego i skierki znikały.''' - Ładna, co?'' - '''''roześmiałam się, a Elenor zachichotała. - '''I nie Elenor. Ta tutaj pani nazywa się Ellie. - Dzięki Astrid. - '''posłała mi szczery uśmiech.''' - Nie ma sprawy. - '''mrugnęłam porozumiewawczo. Wtedy podeszli do nas jeźdźcy i rodzeństwo Ellie.''' - Witaj, jak masz na imię? - '''zaczął Śledzik. Nie no. Normalnie Mistrz Podrywu.''' - Ale jesteś ładna! Czemu Szpadka taka nie jest? - '''Mieczyk + komplement + prowokacja Szpadki = bójka do pierwszego złamania nosa.''' - Jak to nie jestem ładna?! - '''oho. Szpadka dostała ataku wścieklizny. Biedny Mieczyk. Zaczął uciekać i biec wokół Areny. A nich się gonią i tak go Szpadka dorwie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że tylko Sączysmark się nie odzywa. Patrzy na Ellie i szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby pochłaniał ją wzrokiem.''' '''-''' Ładnie wyglądasz...''' - powiedział nieśmiało. Ktoś nam podmienił Smarka, czy co?''' '''-''' Dziękuję... - '''zarumieniła się. Zaraz, zaraz... Sączysmark?! To jego ma na oku? Jego?!''' - Ellie! Musimy pogadać. - '''udawałam, że nic nie widzialam. Ellie już do mnie podchodziła, ale Smark złapał ją za rękę i powiedział coś na ucho. Fuj. Nagle Czkawka podszedł bliżej mnie. ''' - Oni? - '''spytał szeptem.''' - Pojęcia nie mam.. - Krucze Urwisko? - '''uśmiechnął się uroczo.''' - Zachód słońca? - '''przytulił mnie czule, co oczywiście odwzajemniłam.''' - Będę czekać. - Pa. - '''pocałowałam go w policzek, a on zrobił to samo. Tak już mamy. Nie musimy dużo mówić, bo wiemy, co myślimy. No więc spotkanie z Czkawką na Kruczym Urwisku o zachodzie słońca. Zapamiętam. A teraz do rzeczy. Elenor musi mi wszystko powiedzieć. Akurat przyszła. Na jej twarzy gościł serdeczny uśmiech, a obok niego usiadły różowe rumieńce. A co najważniejsze, w jej oczach dostrzegłam gasnącą już iskierkę. No to pięknie... Zakochała się.''' Nie załamuj mnie! '''''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID''''' - Możesz zacząć się tłumaczyć. '''- powiedziałam, gdy wyszłyśmy z Akademii.''' - Co masz na myśli? - '''unikała mojego wzroku.''' - Dobrze wiesz. Smark? Serio? - '''byłam naprawdę poirytowana.''' '''- '''Nie "Smark" tylko Sączysmark. - '''obruszyła się.''' - Czyli jednak. - '''załamałam ręce.''' '''- '''Nie ja nie.. - '''patrzyłam na nią wzrokiem: "Tylko spróbuj mnie okłamać...", aż wkońcu pękła - ...'''No dobrze, już dobrze! Zakochałam się... A teraz przestań tak się na mnie gapić, bo zwariuję! - Ty już zwariowałaś! Nie możesz się w nim zakochać, bo znasz go 2 dni. - '''zaczęłam mówić spokojnie - '''Zwrócił na Ciebie uwagę dopiero po zmianie wyglądu. Proste i logiczne. - Naprawdę tak myślisz? - '''z jej twarzy znikł uśmiech, a pojawiło się rozczarowanie.''' - Niestety. Naprawdę mi przykro Ellie, ale musisz znaleźdź sobie inny obiekt wzdychań... - '''przytuliłam ją.''' - Ale kogo? W Sączysmarku dostrzegłam coś takiego... W sumie nie wiem co. Ale to coś mnie do niego przyciąga. '''- '''Ja też nie wiem co. - '''poweidziałam rozbawiona.''' - Nie śmiej się! Ja tu przeżywam swój pierwszy zawód miłosny! - '''teraz już obie pękamy ze śmiechu. - '''Ale powiec mi, co ja mam teraz zrobić? - Idź do domu, na spacer, poszukaj jakiegoś zajęcia. - '''wzruszyłam ramionami.''' - Chodzi mi o Smarka. - '''zpoważniała.''' - A co się stało? - Zaprosił mnie na.. eee.. Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać "randką". Nie lubię tego słowa. Wydaje mi się zbyt oklepane. - Ja to nazywam "spotykaniem się". - Tak, ale spotykają się ludzie, który oboje chcą się spotkać. Ja nie chcę. - To może... "Przykra Konieczność"? - Yhy. Idę ze Smarkiem na Przykrą Konieczność. Ale tyle o nim mówiłaś, że już nie chce tam iść. Pomóż mi się wykręcić! - Hyymm... Może powiedz, że masz inne sprawy na głowie? Albo prosto z mostu. "Sączysmark, zostaw mnie głąbie!" - '''i znów śmiech. Ludzie chyba myślą, że idą jakieś dwie wariatki, co się ciągle chichrają. Ale.. Co mnie to obchodzi. - '''Szybko się''' '''odkochałaś, wiesz? - Tak.. Może spodobało mi się , że ktoś się mną zainteresował? Chyba byłam tylko pod wrażeniem. Mimo to dam mu szansę. Jak ją zmarnuje to będzie jego problem. - '''wzruszyła ramionami.''' - Wkońcu gadasz jak człowiek! - '''przytuliłam ją - '''Chodź. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Zajdziemy do Phlegmy , żeby uszyła ci coś do spania, a później polece spodkać się z Czkawką. - Macie "Przykrą Konieczność"? - '''spytała zaciekawiona.''' - Nie... To jest raczej "Cudowna Przyjemność" - '''uśmiechnęlam się i puściłam jej oczko.''' - Hahaha.! Wt takim razie nie wnikam w szczegóły! - '''odwzajemniła uśmiech. No to idziemy do Phlegmy. Do zachodu słońca jeszcze trochę czasu.''' '''UWAGA, UWAGA WAŻNE INFO!!!''' ''' ZAWIESZAM BLOGA ''DO'' ''ODWOŁANIA''!!!'''